La Granja
by miraimisu
Summary: Era un día normal en Alfheim. Hacía sol y los pájaros cantaban por todo lo alto. ¿Quién diría que acabaría siendo una experiencia tan extraña en el complicado mundo de ALO? Nadie, ni siquiera la que sufrió de primera mano: Asuna. Principalmente porque viajaba por mundos sin saber qué tierra pisaba. Kirisuna, Yui. ¿Curios@? ¡Adelante!


_La Granja._

 ** _\- Nora Kropotke_**

* * *

 **Warning** : historia larga y quizás algo tediosa, llena de cursiladas de amante desesperado, adornadas con la escritura de una humilde escritora principiante en el mundo de Sword Art Online. La historia está marcada con sci-fi por tener un pequeño rasgo de ese género, pero no se desarrolla entorno a ese género. Estáis avisados.

 **El mundo de Sword Art Online© pertenece a sus respectivos autores. La línea argumental de este _fanfic_ me pertenece a mí.**

* * *

Los gráficos dentro del ALO eran cada vez mejores. Asuna sentía que los avances en las nuevas tecnologías no podían ser mejores. Inmersa en sus propios pensamientos y notando como el viento fluía a través de sus cabellos, era capaz de decir que era la experiencia más realista y mágica que había vivido en mucho tiempo. Fue simplemente un fragmento de segundo lo que le costó darse cuenta de la paz que sentía en su corazón mientras caminaba por el bosque. La luz se filtraba entre el follaje de los árboles de primavera, creando lunares de sol en la hierba forestal. Se notaba muy ligera paseando entre los árboles pero, al mismo tiempo, algo sola.

No era algo necesariamente negativo. Estaba acostumbrada a las horas de soledad en su casa real cuando sus padres iban a trabajar muchas horas. En aquel momento, los padres de Asuna habían salido por cuestiones de negocios, y tardarían tiempo en volver. La chica no solía perderse en los asuntos laborales de sus padres, pero últimamente iba dándose cuenta de que no era asunto suyo. A decir verdad, no le importaba mucho: era bastante independiente en ese aspecto y no le importaba dormir sola. Claro que, sabiendo que sus padres no estaban en casa, siempre iba a estar Kirito ahí insistiendo en que no le gustaba que durmiera sola. Bueno, de todos modos, al chico no le gustaba que estuviera sola en ningún momento.

¿Cómo iba ella a negarle que se quedara a dormir una noche? Pero la cosa no acabó ahí. A ambos les gustaba tener compañía nocturna, hablar de varias cosas con su facilidad y confianza y los juegos tarde en la madrugada. Y claramente, la situación se repitió en numerosas ocasiones. Y Asuna no era quién para quejarse de su compañía. Dormir con él era uno de los momentos a los que acabó esperando día tras día, acostumbrada ya a aquellas noches tan perfectas. Y con Kazuto pasó lo mismo, que acabaría de mal humor si se enteraba de que no podría ir a la residencia Yuuki por una razón u otra. Era gracioso, pero, al mismo tiempo, daba miedo acostumbrarse. En algún momento los padres de Asuna regresarían de su viaje y tendrían que resignarse a abandonar aquel hábito.

En medio del camino, Asuna suspiró, algo abochornada y poniéndose un mechón de pelo celeste tras su oreja. No le gustaba pensar en una noche sin el moreno abrazándola, dándole calor en las noches frías de Tokyo. Era cierto que podrían hacerlo también en el ALO, pero no era lo mismo. Aunque era realista, no era una experiencia totalmente realista. Su calor virtual no era lo mismo que su calor humano, ni del mismo modo era su latido el mismo que en ALO. Alfheim era bonito, pero no humano. AmuSphere se había trabajado todo, pero ese toque era el que faltaba.

La Undine siguió andando, queriendo controlar las ganas que tenía de ir a casa y ver a su familia. Pero recordó, entonces, lo que necesitaba un paseo. Anhelaba irse un rato a andar sola y pensar en sus cosas. Quería a su marido y a su hija, Yui, en medidas extremas, pero a veces tenía muchas preguntas sobre sí misma e inseguridades que tenía que poner en fila. No estaba acomplejada, pero tenía esos momentos de flaquezas y debilidades que tenía que superar. Recordaba aquella cara decepcionada de Kirito cuando casi se rindió ante Yuuki en aquellos momentos, y se sentía débil. En comparación con la chica que era en Aincrad, se sentía tan pequeña... pero todos sus seres queridos la daban fuerzas para enfrentarse a sus miedos y a sus enemigos. Esas inseguridades, de todos modos, estaban ahí. Y, a veces, necesitaba respirar por su cuenta y darse fuerzas a sí misma. Sabía que Kirito sospechaba de aquellos paseos por la cara dudosa que ponía cuando le decía que se iba, pero luego al verla con más energías, se le olvidaba.

Kirito era de otro mundo. Quizás fuera un inútil al querer decir cómo se sentía, pero se notaba que la quería. Simplemente por lo pequeños actos que significaban tanto para ella y el cariño que le mostraba a diario - y en privado, claro, porque las muestras de cariño en público no eran lo suyo - la hacían estremecerse de amor. Y, sobre todo, seguir con el día a día. Asimismo, iba aguantando los golpes aun dependiendo un poco del chico. Ambos dependían el uno del otro en una medida u otra, aunque no sabía en qué parte de la línea estaba él. Pero sabía que era algo posesivo en algunas ocasiones y, aunque se supone que ese era un defecto horrendo, para ella era algo muy gracioso. El verle irritado cuando un chico hablaba con ella... Dios, aún recuerda el cómo pegó a Klein cuando se presentó a ella.

Recordar aquello la hizo reír, sonando con eco en el bosque vacío de Yggdrasil. Siguió andando con tranquilidad por debajo de las frondosas ramas del bosque mientras tarareaba, sin pensarlo, una canción que llevaba mucho tiempo sin oír. Era una canción de cuna que oyó una vez cuando era muy pequeña, que convocó al viento en un suave revoloteo. Como era típico en Alfheim, era una brisa que, como una hija, te acariciaba y luego se desvanecía, nunca te rodeaba. Era una cosa muy rara que el viento del videojuego te rodeara y te hiciera creer que podías volar. En ese instante, Asuna pensó en volar, interrumpiendo su nana. Pero después pensó en lo poco que le apetecía subir tan alto y decidió reanudar la marcha, cantando su pequeña canción con las manos en el pecho.

Pero su nana fue interrumpida al instante que vio una especie de salida al final del rondo bosque. Podía ver cielo azul más allá de una hilera de árboles que tenía delante. Curiosa, anduvo algo más rápida para descubrir qué había tras la vegetación frondosa. Su marcha iba con prisa, pero, al mismo tiempo, sentía que algo podía pasarle si se alejaba demasiado de la cabaña. Aunque, pensándolo con lógica, ya se había alejado mucho de la cabaña, quizás hasta demasiado para el gusto de su marida (novio en vida real) e hija. Hizo caso omiso a su cautela y siguió hasta llegar al final de los árboles.

Se asomó desde detrás de un árbol y arqueó una ceja, sorprendida. _"¿Una granja?"_ se preguntó. Más adelante había un pequeño campo de trigo dorado y, detrás, una cabaña roja y blanca con paquetes de paja al lado. El sol brillaba en la pintura carmesí del refugio, resaltando las ganas de Asuna de investigar el lugar. Al mismo tiempo, tenía un mal presentimiento, hasta se notaba reacia a acercarse o moverse siquiera del sitio. Pensó que igual había algo interesante allí escondido, algún tipo de arma que alguien podría usar. No sería raro que hubiera algún tesoro en aquel lugar tan recóndito.

Suspiró, dándose fuerzas y valentía. Después, dio un paso hacia el frente, y después otro, hasta que el bosque estaba detrás. ¿Quién sabía el tipo de maravillas que podía haber allí, dentro de aquella granja roja? El viento pasaba, y no había nadie en aquel lugar. Parecía una propiedad sin dueño, que tampoco parecía estar a la vente. No divisó ningún cartel fuera. Mientras se acercaba, se iba dando cuenta de lo rara que se sentía al ir sola a un lugar tan desconocido. ¿Sería una zona segura? La verdad, no lo sabía, pero tampoco le importaba. No parecía haber monstruos por allí, o algún jefe de nivel que derrotar. Por el momento, se sentía segura.

Pasó por los campos de trigo dorado con suavidad, tocando los granos con las yemas de los dedos. Se sentía como una niña pequeña en un arbusto, joven, y eso la hizo sonreír. El sol daba de lleno en su cabeza y Asuna se llevó la mano a la cabeza para cubrir su vista de la luz solar. Sentía la fertilidad de aquel lugar fluyendo por debajo de la tierra que pisaba, y eso la daba vida. Aquel lugar... era algo increíble. Llevaba ahí segundos, minutos quizás, y ya se sentía con muchísima vida. Era positivismo, algún tipo de fibra verde y vibrante. Salío del campo de brillos para caminar por tierra suela rodeada por hierba a los lados, un pequeño caminito de diez metros hasta el cobertizo.

Cuando llegó a la granja, dudó si debía llamar. Igual _sí_ tenía dueño aquel precioso lugar, e igual hasta molestaba irrumpiendo el lugar como una mera cotilla. Consciente del pequeño riesgo, empujó un poco y, cuando tuvo una rendija a la que agarrarse para abrir la puerta, empezó a abrir la gran puerta con cuidado, lenta como un caracol. La porticada emitía crujidos de casa encantada y eso no le gusta un pelo. Pudo entrever que el granero estaba oscuro en su mayoría, pero había un haz de luz en el medio de la casa.

Dejando la puerta bastante abierta detrás, anduvo hacia el fondo de la granjita con ojos curiosos. Había un montón de paja amontonada al final del gran espacio, ocupando casi la mitad de su superficie. Un pensamiento vago la hizo creer lo cómodo que sería dormir ahí encima, pero pronto sacudió esa idea. El haz de luz dejaba ver la paja brillante en su máximo esplendor, y la chica de pelo azul decidió ir hasta el claro a ver el tamaño del boquete en el techo. Una vez en el centro de la granja, vio que no era un agujero muy grande, pero era lo suficientemente grande como para dar luz a una gran parte del espacio. Viendo esquinas en la penumbra, accedió a su inventario para ver si tenía algo para dar luz al lugar.

Pero cuando abrió la pantalla, esta estaba borrosa, haciendo extraños ruidos mientras parecía estar bugeándose por razones que ella desconocida. Quiso tocar para encontrar lo que buscaba, pero su inventario estaba atascado y no respondía a ningún estímulo. Asuna se asustó y buscó el botón para desconectarse y ver si reconectándose se solucionaría el problema, pero tampoco podía hacerlo. Su menú al completo parecía tener un virus que la dejaba atascada en el ALO. Frustrada y muy preocupada, dio un paso para abandonar la granja, ir a su casa e informar a Kirito, pero no pudo.

Algo que no pudo descifrar, algo como un golpe de sonido o una barrera repulsiva invisible, la golpeó y lanzó a través de la sala, cruzando el lugar y golpeando la pared con brutalidad. Su espalda y cabeza dolían nada más despegarse de la pared, y todo daba vueltas cuando aterrizó en el montón de heno al final de la sala. Le dolía todo y podía notarse perdiendo HP poco a poco, mareándose mientras se debilitaba sin poder hacer nada. _"Pensaba que era una zona segura..."_ pensó. _"Pero estaba equivocada..."_

Viendo que estaba extremadamente débil para moverse y que sus HP se quedaban en el limbo, no pudo evitar que sus ojos se cerraran y cayera en el abismo de la inconsciencia, navegando sin rumbo en la oscuridad de sus ojos y en sus pensamientos. Su mente se separó de su cuerpo, su respiración empezó a bajar, su pulso también bajó considerablemente y...

"¿Eh?"

Asuna abrió los ojos, viendo el techo blanco de su habitación desde debajo del AmuSphere rosa. Pestañeó un par de veces, confusa, y se sentó en su cama, que estaba deshecha. Se quitó el aparato de la cabeza y sacudió la cabeza para deshacerse del atontamiento que tenía. Estaba confusa: hace unos momentos estaba agonizando en una granja, y, ahora, ¿estaba en casa? _"Quizás fuera por el virus que debía haber en la granja_." razonó, frunciendo el ceño. _"Me debió desconectar por accidente del servidor. Qué raro..."_

Miró el reloj que tenía cerca de su cama y pareció recordar algo. "¡Oh!" exclamó, saltando de la cama. "¡Kirito! ¡He quedado con él!"

Abrió del armario y meditó sobre qué debía ponerse, pero la mitad de su cerebro intentaba darle vueltas al asunto del virus en el ALO. Le seguía pareciendo raro que una zona segura estuviera afectada por un virus, sobre todo por las incesantes mejoras que se habían puesto en el ALO estos últimos meses. Encontró una blusa color crema y unos vaqueros, y los lanzó a la cama. _"Tengo que avisar a Kirito. Quizás sepa algo más sobre esto."_ y se dio cuenta de que no recordaba haber quedado con su novio en un principio, pero parecía ser que tenía una noción de que tenía que ir al parque a esa hora. Tenía la sensación de que había quedado con él, pero no recordaba haber quedado.

 _"Estoy embobada con esto del bug en el juego."_ se dijo mentalmente, irritada. _"Tomar algo de aire me vendrá bien."_ concluyó mientras se ponía la blusa con prisa.

Miró por la ventana para comprobar que la ropa que llevaba era apropiada, y suspiró. Llovía a mares fuera, y echaba ya de menos el calor virtual de ALO. Torció el gesto y volvió al armario.

 _"Definitivamente, este no es mi día..."_

* * *

"¿Papá?"

El espadachín levantó la vista de su libro y tomó un sorbo de té. Le sorprendió que de repente Yui quisiera hablar habiendo estando callada toda la tarde, pero no le dio muchas vueltas y sonrió, tierno. "Dime, Yui. ¿Pasó algo?"

La chica parecía triste y, si mirabas bien, se apreciaba un tinte preocupado en su mirada inocente. "¿Dónde está mamá?"

El chico subió las cejas, esperando algo peor que eso. Sonrió de nuevo, algo resignado ante el comportamiento de su mujer en el juego. Se rascó la nuca. "Ha ido a dar un paseo. Ha estado estudiando mucho estos días y necesita dar un paseo para aclararse."

"¡Oh!" la chiquilla se llevó las manos a la boca, no pareciendo haber oído lo tonta que era la situación. "¿Está cansada de mí?"

"¡No!" exclamó Kirito, cogiendo a su hija de la mano y sentándola en el regazo. "Simplemente necesita un rato sola a veces."

La niñita frunció el ceño, cosa que muy rara vez hacía. "¿Papá y mamá han discutido?"

"No, claro que no." dijo, y simplemente diciéndolo se sentía mejor.

A decir verdad, él también estaba algo inquieto por la ausencia de su mujer, que había dicho que volvería en una hora y ya llevaba dos fuera. Solía cumplir sus baremos a rajatabla, y le parecía extraño que no hubiera vuelto de su travesía al minuto en el que se las agujas volvieron a su posición de nuevo. Suspiró con pesadez, algo preocupado. Pero sabía que Asuna podía arreglárselas sola en el caso de que algo pasara. Además, Yggdrasil era, en su inmensa mayoría, una zona segura. ¿Qué problemas podía tener?

En un extraño impulso, frunció el ceño, abrió su menú y, acto seguido, procedió a escanear la planta en busca de su mujer. Con Yui en sus piernas, le temblaba la vista al ver que el buscador tardaba más de lo necesario en encontrarla. Pasaron los minutos, y ambos se empezaron a preocupar más de lo que uno podía tolerar. Antes de acabar por ponerse nervioso, cerró el menú y sacó sus propias conclusiones.

"Debe..." dudó un poco. "debe haberse desconectado sin decirnos nada." pero en su mente, parecía que se estaba convenciendo a sí mismo en vez de a su hija. "Igual se encontraba mal." razonó para añadir luces a la historia.

Pero al niña de pelo negro sabía más que eso. Y conocía a su padre lo suficiente como para saber que, en realidad, no estaba tan seguro como sonaba. "¿Estás seguro? A mamá no le ha pasado nada, ¿no?"

Suspiró, algo cansado y, muy en el fondo, nervioso y preocupado. "Se hace tarde." dijo, serio. Pero miró a la niña que tenía delante. "Hablaré mañana con ella en la escuela."

Yui ladeó la cabeza. "¿Hoy papá no duerme con mamá?"

Una tono rojo se esparció por las mejillas del chico, quien se rascó la nuca sin saber por qué. "No, hoy me temo que no." y reconocerlo le irritaba a más no poder. "Si mamá está enferma preferiría no molestarla."

Yui rio, recuperando la chispa en sus ojos. "No creo que a mamá le moleste que duermas con ella. De hecho, seguramente se alegraría mucho, papá."

El chico rio, inocente y coincidiendo un poco con su hija. Pero sabía que si algo andaba mal, lo mejor era preguntar mañana. Además, si había pasado algo no encontraría la respuesta en la residencia Yuuki. Mejor preguntar el día siguiente en clase. Además, la vería la primera antes de entrar en clase y todo estaría bien. Siempre lo había estado. Llevaban muchos años juntos como para que pasara algo ahora, ¿no? No podía haber pasado nada, todo iba bien. Seguro que simplemente se desconectó porque algo había ido mal en la vida real. O igual un fallo de la señal. Nada por lo que preocuparse.

Y nunca pensó que tendría que decirse que todo iba bien cuando, muy en el fondo, sabía que no iba bien. Y pensar en que igual mañana las cosas no saldrían como él quería le empezaba a asustar.

* * *

Kazuto llegó a la escuela algo más tarde de lo habitual. Había llegado al instituto con sueño en los ojos, bostezando de camino al banco donde solían esperarse. Podía verse ya dormido en su primera clase.

El espadachín no había dormido nada en toda la noche. Había estado mirando al techo toda la velada mientras se comía la cabeza pensando en Asuna. Estaba extremadamente nervioso, ojos muy abiertos por si había alguna anomalía de la que no se había percatado. Confuso, había dado vueltas por la cama pensando en las miles de maneras en las que Asuna podía haber tenido que irse, todas muy válidas y coherentes al principio. Pero conforme pasaban las horas, empezó a barajar razones por las que algo podía haber salido mal, pero en el sentido de muy, muy mal.

Y al haber querido abrazar a Asuna pero haber tocado aire, se dio cuenta de que estaba desvariando, pero empezó a comerle por dentro. Poco a poco, comenzó a sentirse indispuesto, temblaba por la posibilidad de que igual, solo igual, Asuna no fuera a aparecer en la escuela la mañana siguiente. Podía oírla preguntar por sus ojeras, y ya eso le dio esperanza. Pero aquella posibilidad le empezaba a sacar de quicio.

Y al llegar, no vio a Asuna por ninguna parte. Era extraño, teniendo en cuenta que ella no solía llegar tarde, sino temprano. Y el que él hubiera llegado tarde y no estuviera esperándole le sacaba de quicio. La buscó por el lugar, hasta llegó a la parte de atrás del recinto. Volvió al banco y se sentó, derrotado. Miró el hueco vacío que ella solía ocupar, notándose flaquear y suspirar. ¿Dónde diablos se había metido?

 _"Quizás esté ya en clase."_ razonó, levantándose. _"Está estudiando mucho últimamente y puede que quiera llegar antes por si acaso."_

Las horas pasaron inexorablemente, y mientras las clases pisoteaban a los cansados estudiantes, Kazuto se sentía muy vivo, pero, al mismo tiempo, moría de nervios y preocupación. La buscaba en los pasillos, esperaba fuera de sus clases y miraba en los patios. Pero nada. No había rastro de Asuna por ninguna parte, como si se hubiera desvanecido en el aire de la manera más discreta que hubiera podido. El chico estuvo de mal humor todo el día, cansado y preocupado por aquella mujer por la que bebía los vientos.

Al final del día, decidió que el que hubiera desaparecido del ALO y no hubiera venido a clase _no_ era casualidad. Empezó a sacar conclusiones precipitadas y a temblar al pensar en lo que podía haber pasado. Quizás se había desconectado pero le había pasado algo de camino a casa. Quizás algo había salido mal al desconectarse. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda porque recordó SAO y, por consiguiente, la promesa que le había hecho.

 _"Mi vida de pertenece, Asuna."_ recordó Kirigaya en silencio, tembloroso _. "Si te pasara algo, no sé qué haría..."_

Y, en parte, no había incumplido sus palabras, porque estaba perdido sin ella. Pero, por otro lado, había traicionado las palabras que llevaba detrás. Se sentía angustiado sin ella, las palabras que sus amigos habían hablado entre ellos o a él habían pasado de largo por sus oídos, que intentaban equilibrar la ausencia de su ser más querido con lo mal que se sentía por no haber hecho nada para evitarlo. Pero, ¿quién sabe? Igual estaba sacando las cosas de quicio.

 _"Sabes que eso es mentira."_ le susurró su subconsciente, y razón no le faltaba. Algo estaba mal. Definitivamente, algo estaba mal.

Un solo pensamiento pasó aleatoriamente por su sensible mente. _"Ni siquiera la dije que la quería..."_ pensó, aterrorizado de repente. _"Pero supongo que ya lo sabía... ¿no...?"_

Estaba seguro de que Asuna sabía que la quería, de hecho se lo demostraba a diario que la amaba locamente. Pero... ¿y si nunca se lo había dicho? ¿De verdad nunca se lo dijo? ¿Era tan estúpido? Se retractó y empujó aquellos remordimientos al fondo de su alma para librarse de esos estorbos en su meta: encontrar a Asuna. Pero, ¿cómo? Pensó en ir a ALO, pero luego pensó en ir a buscarla a casa. Kirito frunció el ceño. _"Si el problema empezó en ALO, mejor será solucionarlo allí."_

Y salió corriendo hacia su casa, esperando que haciendo recortes en su tiempo solucionara, al mismo tiempo, los problemas que tenía ahora mismo para razonar todo y que encajara en una teoría sólida.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Asuna ya estaba fuera de casa. Llevaba un paraguas rojo a mano, abierto para repeler la lluvia que quisiera mojar su pelo. Al mismo tiempo, buscaba algo a lo que agarrarse para apretarlo si sentía mareos. Llevaba todo el corto camino de su casa al parque sintiendo mareos puntuales que, por muy cortos que fueran, sacudían todo su ser. No entendía nada, ¿sería aquello un efecto de su mala pasada en Alfheim?

La chica llevaba un aspecto oscuro, algo asustado por su repentino cambio en su salud. Miraba cada gota con miedo a que fuera su última mientras recapacitaba sobre miles de cosas. Pensó en llamar a sus padres para contarles sus penas, pero eso sólo haría que volvieran directos a Tokyo para reñirla y la Undine no quería eso. No podría aguantar una sesión de su madre diciéndole, de nuevo, lo absurdo que era aquel mundo virtual que sólo acarreaba problemas. Era cierto que desde su inmersión a ALO estaba algo más abierta hacia aquel asunto, pero su resentimiento era palpable.

Además, Kazuto, su Kirito, la esperaba para salir. Tenía que contarle lo que había pasado: si no lo hacía, se arrepentiría. Odiaba preocupar al chico con sus problemas y sospechas, y sobre todo aburrirle con sus pensamientos, pero igual él sabía qué pasaba en ALO y podía arreglarlo incluso. Solo con pensar en su novio aceleró el paso, con ganas de verle y besarle en cuanto le viera. Sus botas se notaban húmedas y sus calcetines calados, pero no le importaba. Ese burbujeante y desagradable detalle sería nada comparado con la felicidad y emoción que sentía al pensar en él. Rio un poco ante su propia inmadurez momentánea, pero no dejó que eso la dejara caer.

Jugó un poco con su pelo al llegar al parque. Estaba desierto y, ahora que lo pensaba, no había visto a casi nadie de camino al punto de quedada. De hecho, no había nadie en el parque. El día estaba tan nublado que hasta a Asuna le sorprendió que hubiera aceptado salir en esas condiciones meteorológicas. Suspiró y se aferró a su bufanda, algo fría de repente. Buscó algún alma con la mirada y suspiró. _"No hay nadie."_ pensó, algo desanimada. _"Ni siquiera Kirito ha llegado aún. Y llego 5 minutos tarde..."_ respiró hondo y miró su reloj. Suspiró de nuevo. _"7 minutos."_ corrigió.

Esperó en la lluvia durante diez minutos más. Harta de esperar y, sobre todo con frío, buscó el móvil en su bolsillo. Se asustó enormemente al ver que no lo tenía en ningún bolsillo, pero volvió a mirar por todos sus bolsillos, desesperada. _"¿¡No he traído el móvil!?"_ se preguntó, indignada consigo misma. Frunció el ceño, fastidiada. El viento movió su pelo y Asuna se aferró a su paraguas, algo irritada.

 _"Más le vale aparecer con una buena explicación... estoy helada de frío."_

* * *

"¿Lo tienes?"

"No es tan fácil, papá." le respondió Yui, liando los códigos de su buscador para ver, de nuevo, si Asuna de veras no estaba en el juego. La había metido de lleno en el proyecto, explicándole de alguna forma a su inocente hija que su madre estaba bien, pero que era para asegurarse de que todo estaba bien y que no había ningún error. Era de noche y aunque Kirito estaba muy cansado, siguió ayudando. "Tengo que modificar muchos códigos sin que el sistema me detecte."

"¿No has avanzado nada?" preguntó de nuevo, tan desesperado por encontrar a su mujer que ni escuchó a su hija.

La niña puso cara de fastidio, algo irritada por la posesividad que tenía su padre por saber dónde estaba Asuna en cada minuto del día. Sabía que la Undine no había aparecido en todo el día y que el chico padre estaba perdiendo los papeles. "Papá, tranquilízate. No me falta mucho, solo unos toques más. No me metas prisa, por favor..."

Kirito se tiró a la cama, derrotado. Podía sentir el vacío de Asuna en la cama. "Perdóname por ser así, cielo." se disculpó, profundamente disgustado por lo mal que lo estaba pasando. Una lágrima corrió por su mejilla nada más pensar en que en el peor de los casos, podría dormir en aquella cama la noche siguiente sin ella. Y la siguiente, y la siguiente... "Pero sabes lo que quiero a tu madre. No podría perdonarme si hubiera pasado algo grave y no hubiera estado ahí para protegerla del peligro."

La niña se giró y sonrió a su padre. Durante los años había empezado a entender mejor a los humanos y empezaba a ver la profundidad de los actos de sus padres y amigos. La acción de uno causaba una reacción en el otro, aun estando a kilómetros de distancia. "No te preocupes, papá." tecleó un par de teclas y se apresuró al darse cuenta de que le quedaba poco para acabar.

"Es que..." suspiró. "Sé que seguro que es una tontería, pero ha sido pasar un día sin ella y estoy perdiendo los papeles." explicó, triste. "espero que algún día la haga ver que la echo de menos más de lo que debería, que no puedo vivir sin ella, que la necesito-"

"¡Ya está!" exclamó Yui de repente, reiniciando el proceso de búsqueda con ojos expectantes. El padre de familia se levantó del sitio y miró a la pantalla, curioso y cruzando los dedos. "Con esto podremos rastrear su ubicación esté online o no. Así, veremos si, en caso de no estar conectada, veremos el último lugar en el que estuvo antes de irse."

Kirito bajó la mirada, notando un par de lágrimas saltar de sus orbes. _"Por Dios, Asuna, dime que estás bien... por favor, que no te haya pasado nada... no puedo perdonarme haberte fallado... no me dejes..."_ descarriló, desesperado y con su cabeza pendiendo de un hilo. Nunca creyó que su sanidad dependería de un simple mapa, de un simple segundo en un videojuego y de un pequeño hilo que la podía llevar hasta a ella. La necesitaba demasiado como para permitirse vivir sin ella. No había espacio para eso, no era una posibilidad.

* * *

Asuna estaba mal. Directamente temblaba de frío y de decepción. Kazuto Kirigaya, su novio desde hace más de 5 años y marido desde el mismo instante en ALO, la había dejado plantada. Ya no había vuelta de hoja - simplemente no se había presentado y la había dejado en la lluvia, muerta de frío. Sus piernas flaqueaban mientras empezaba a notar un mareo menear virtuosamente su vista. Los edificios se deformaban y la lluvia se volvía borrosa durante la momentánea sugestión. Pero supo recomponerse y pestañear para ajustar su mirada. _"¿Igual no habíamos quedado?"_ cuestionó la chica. _"Quizás por eso no recuerdo haber quedado con él en un principio."_ el viento daba fuerte y pronto vendría una tormenta. Se podían oír los truenos en la distancia.

La chica se dio por derrotada y suspiró tristemente, sintiéndose mal tanto física como mentalmente. Independientemente de la excusa que pudiera haber tenido Kirito, no la habría oído, ya que se había dejado el móvil en casa. Quizás hasta la había llamado y no se había enterado. Peor: ¡igual había tenido un accidente y no se había enterado!

Dándose cuenta de que podía haberle pasado cualquier cosa sin ella enterada, se dio la vuelta para ir a casa lo más rápido posible. Sus botas eran esponjas andantes en aquel momento, y simplemente el pensar que podría llegar a casa y ponerse ropa seca le calentó el alma. Agarró su paraguas más fuerte y se animó a luchar contra el viento que obstaculizaba su llegada. Era un viento realmente fuerte, algo que seguramente nadie podría aguantar en sus condiciones. Pero, acordándose de cómo Kazuto luchó por ella hasta el final, hizo acoplo de fuerzas y avanzó lentamente por el vendaval.

Sabía que su pelo era un desastre. Sabía que su ropa estaba sucia y mojada por no poder protegerse de la lluvia para protegerse del viento. Sabía que su cara estaba irritada y triste al mismo tiempo. Pero, desgraciadamente, también sabía que ese viento era demasiado fuerte para ella. Le daba miedo dejarse ir, pero empezaba a perder fuerzas. Estaba mareada, cansada, y sin fuerzas en general. _"Kirito..."_ susurró a través de dientes apretados, oprimiendo unas lágrimas que amenazaban por salir.

* * *

Kirito encontró su mente cuando oyó un familiar sonido cerca de él. _Bing! Bing! Bing!_ cantaba, siendo música para los oídos de Kirito. Sonrió un poco, aliviado, pero luego miró al mapa y se horrorizó, quedándose frío en el sitio. Juraría haberse tirado por la ventana, porque su corazón palpitaba fuerte en su pecho por el dolor. "¿Qu-Qué...?"

Yui se llevó las manos a la cara. "¡Oh no! ¿Qué ha pasado?" exclamó, disgustada. "¡Los HP de mamá están al mínimo! ¡Y esa zona se ve muy...!"

Pero nada más ampliar para ver la zona de Yggdrasil en la que estaba una Asuna al borde del olvido, la pantalla se esfumó, bugeada de la misma forma en la que se bugeó la de la desaparecida. Kirito gruñó, se puso su abrigo y frunció el ceño. Entendió con el corazón pesado lo que debía pasado y, sabiendo también lo que podía haber pasado. Sus dientes se apretaron en un duro estallido de furia que el chico no solía mostrar a la luz. Pero pensar qué podía haberle pasado a Asuna... a _su_ Asuna... estaba aliviado al saber que igual no era nada grave. Pero igual de la misma forma acababa por ser algo peor.

Saliendo por la puerta, sacó sus alas, decidido a ir hasta las afueras del bosque. Oía a su hija gritando que volviera, y la oía también llorar. Eso le hizo detenerse, girarse en el cielo y sonreír a su hija, comunicándole que estaría perfectamente si confiaba en él. Ella paró de llorar y le miró, estupefacta por la seguridad que su padre le parecía transmitir. Ella asintió, convencida, y le sonrió. Nada más ver la inocente expresión de su hija recuperó la fe en encontrar a Asuna, y salió pitando de la cabaña, hacia el granero situado a las afueras de Yggdrasil.

Aquella zona debía tener algún tipo de virus. Aquel fue el razonamiento del chico mientras atravesaba los cielos con la vista puesta en su destino. Si aquel lugar tenía un problema técnico y su mujer estaba en el medio de él, ella también sería un problema. Debía haber sido pasto para los virus que debían pulular por la zona. Pero, ¿qué había pasado exactamente para que no hubiera despertado del sistema? Lo más lógico sería que se desconectara para reiniciar el AmuSphere, ¿acaso no le había dado tiempo? Igual el virus hasta había generado un monstruo allí y había acabado con Asuna. Había miles de posibilidades.

Peor luego recordó la manera en la que su menú se había distorsionado al ubicar la granja, y dedujo que seguramente su propio inventario habría sufrido de la misma anomalía. Encajó la dentadura y se dio prisa en llegar hasta el campo. Divisó una gran caseta roja. Sintió una leve presión en el ambiente que suponía la entrada a la zona infectada.

Aterrizó en el campo de trigo iluminado por la luna de Alfheim. Suspiró y corrió hacia la gran puerta. _"Aguanta, Asuna."_

* * *

El viento estaba ganándole la batalla. Vislumbraba carteles que se desprendían del suelo, y algunos hasta se lanzaban peligrosamente cerca de ella. Era una gran brisa afilada y fría a la que Asuna se estaba enfrentando. Estaba cansada: sus brazos estaban inertes y sus piernas apenas aguantaban la fuerza natural. Estaba hecha un desastre, tan cansada que luchaba ya por vivir. Le daba miedo mirar atrás, ya que igual descubría dónde podía acabar si se dejaba llevar a la deriva. Le daba más miedo que algo grande la diera de bruces y no pudiera aguantar el golpe. De una manera u otra, estaba ante un peligro inusual que nunca había considerado hasta ahora.

Nunca debió haber salido de su casa aquella tarde. Nunca debió haber despertado de su dulce juego. Nunca debió haber ido a esa granja, lugar donde empezó toda aquella corta pesadilla. Seguía sin entender qué le había pasado en ALO, peor era que temía que nunca sabría qué había pasado en realidad porque igual no llegaba viva para empezar.

¿Qué sería de Kazuto, de Liz, de Klein, de Shinon, de Silica, de Suguha, de todos? Qué pasaría cuando la descubrieran igual muerta en el asfalto de una tormenta, ¿qué pensarían? Se empezaba a rendir ante la tormenta, una pequeña tormenta que se supone que no iba a significar nada. No tenía sentido el que ahora su vida fuera a cortarse de repente por un simple mal día. Era una trágica coincidencia que todo fuera acabar así, tan rápido y repentino. Ojalá hubiera tenido una oportunidad para despedirse de todos, ojalá aquel tornado no la hubiera atrapado... ojalá todo aquello fuera una pesadilla.

Asuna levantó la mirada. _"Un segundo... ¿una... pesadilla?"_

Mientras empezaba a encajar las piezas, el viento parecía amainar y el tifón se desintegró paulatinamente mientras ella recuperaba el aliento. Una pesadilla... ¿y si nunca se había despertado de ALO? ¿Y si todo aquello era resultado del virus del que era presa? ¿Era aquella experiencia un fragmento de su imaginación deformada? Abrió mucho los ojos. Empezaba a notar como todo empezaba a tener sentido, el como nunca despertó sino que despertó dentro de _un sueño_.

Y sin aviso previo, uno de sus mareos agitó todos sus sentidos y la hizo tambalearse. Se apoyó en sus rodillas para recuperar la respiración, alegrándose también de que aquellos mareos fueran también producto de la pesadilla. Recuperó su vista con lentitud, pero pudo recomponerse entera antes de que el sol empezara a brillar detrás de las nubes, proyectando bonitos haces de luz hacia su persona.

Se llevó una mano esperanzada al corazón. _"Me recuerda a la granja..."_ pensó con un indescifrable brillo en los ojos. Igual era esperanza de salir de aquel lugar que parecía su hogar pero que no lo era. Aquel lugar estaba en un videojuego, niveles metafísicos más abajo.

"¡...una!" oyó una voz llamándola desde las nubes, una voz muy amiliar que amaba todos los días de su existencia. Una voz que la sacaría de aquel lío de la misma forma que lo hizo en el pasado.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, la onda de sonido que la metió en la pesadilla la embistió, quizás dispuesta a sacarle de ella de la misma forma que la metió. Asuna voló unos segundos antes de darse un gran golpe en la cabeza con una farola que no recordaba haber visto ahí. Con una sonrisa extraña, notó como las nubes se abrían ante ella y la luz del sol la cegaba con su gran resplandor.

Cerró los ojos, dejándose morir. _"Kirito... Yui..."_

* * *

El ambiente era pesado. El aire dentro de la gran cabaña roja llena de paja se notaba viciado y lleno de algo que, definitivamente, no era bueno. Las estrellas se colaban al granero y le daban un ambiente siniestro. Kirito no sabía qué aspecto debía haber tenido cuando hacía sol y buena temperatura fuera. Ahora mismo hacía algo de frío y la mayoría del granero estaba oscuro. No se podía ver casi nada salvo la paja amarilla que cubría la mitad del lugar.

Entonces Kirito vislumbró un rastro de azul y blanco al fondo de la sala, tirado encima d ela paja como una muñeca sin vida. Al atar cabos, soltó un respiro que salió errático y confundido, no sabiendo si estar aliviado o más bien alertado. "¡Asuna!" gritó, corriendo hacia el fondo de la gran granja.

Notaba como se iba sintiendo cada vez más intimidado por el aire tan presionado que corría por el refugio. Pero corrió hacia su esposa con urgencia en los pies y se detuvo ante su quieta figura. Se fijó en que, como Yui dijo minutos atrás, sus HP estaban al borde del olvido. Quiso curarla, pero su prioridad era sacarla de allí cuanto antes y despertarla en el mundo real. La sentó, agarrándola con suavidad y posesión mientras le apartaba el pelo de la cara. Tenía el rostro en paz, pero sus facciones estaban tensas y parecía haber sufrido un duro golpe mientras él no estaba. Se abofeteó por no haberla encontrado antes, por no haber reaccionado antes y, sobre todo, por no haberla acompañado desde el principio.

Pero se dio cuenta de que si hubiera ido con ella a la granja (era muy persuasiva para llevarle de exploración y seguro que le habría convencido) ambos habrían acabado del mismo modo. Suspiró, todavía arrepentido por su inutilidad. Poco a poco, la chica parecía entrar en sí, respirando algo más fuerte, y eso le avisó: tenía que salir de aquel sitio _deprisa_. Sacó sus alas y cogió al amor de su vida en brazos, esperando que pudiera llegar a casa con ella sana y salva, desconectarla y salvarla de aquella horrible travesía.

Voló y salió del granero por el agujero en el techo, dejando aquel horrible lugar detrás en un par de minutos de vuelo continuo hacia la seguridad afianzada. Se aseguró de que la chica estaba bien varias veces con sutiles miradas en su dirección, sonriendo un poco al verla dormida y en paz al fin. No estaba tan tensa como antes, pero seguía algo dolorida. Estaba algo asustado por no verla despierta, pero su naturalidad tranquila le permitió llegar a casa con ella en brazos sin gritar su nombre para despertarla. Habría llegado más despierto de haberla tenido consciente en sus brazos, pero oírla respirar ya era un alivio para él.

La sentó en la silla de su jardín suavemente y abrió su menú con prisa. Al ver el botón de _Log Out_ disponible suspiró, aliviado, y lo tocó rápidamente. Momentos después, la figura de Asuna desapareció de ALO y Kirito esperaba con todas sus fuerzas que llegara bien al mundo real. Le habría gustado explicarle a Yui que todo había ido bien, pero preferiría asegurarse antes de cantar victoria.

Él también se desconectó segundos después, desapareciendo en una voluta de píxeles que flotaron hacia la luna llena de Yggdrasil.

* * *

Los ojos de Asuna se abrieron, parpadeando un par de segundos para ajustar su nublada vista a la oscuridad de su habitación. Era de noche, pero se sentía extraña. Había viajado por mundos distintos en demasiado poco tiempo - estaba aturdida por la experiencia, algo cansada incluso. Sus ojos estaban agotados por su día empírico por sus capas metafísicas, y apenas tuvo fuerzas al levantarse. Se sentó en la cama, confusa, y se quitó el AmuSphere. Ojeó toda la habitación, sospechosa, pero al notarse todos sus recuerdos y realidades en orden, se sintió satisfecha.

Dejó el AmuSphere en su cama y anduvo unos pocos pasos hacia su baño, desequilibrada y sin compás. Le daba bastante igual el que necesitara descansar: sólo quería lavarse un poco la cara, despertarse, y tener sueños dulces de nuevo. Esa era su agenda original, pero los eventos en el granero lo habían aplazado todo. Afortunadamente, no tendría que cancelar sus planes. _"¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormida?"_ se preguntó, entrando en el baño después de encender las luces.

Se frotó los ojos en un intento de ajustarse a la luz del baño, pero no funcionó. Bizqueó unos segundos y sus ojos se medio cerraron por la cantidad de luz de la habitación, pero a pesar de ello, avanzó hasta el lavabo. Ahí, se lavó la cara con frotes fuertes para espabilarse y pensar con claridad en vez de arrastrarse por los suelos, agotada. Se miró en el espejo: su pelo estaba despeinado y su cara roja, con los ojos cansados e irritados. Su piel tenía frío y sus manos buscaban refugio en alguna manta.

Salió del baño lentamente, apagó la luz y se tiró a la cama. Se frotó la cara y miró al techo, agobiada por el aluvión de preguntas que recibiría de todos, sobre todo de Kazuto. _"Kirito-kun..."_ sonrió. Había oído su voz tras las nubes del cielo en su pesadilla desde lejos, lo que la llevó a pensar que quizás fue él el que la sacó de su pesadilla. O igual simplemente fue el que la sacó de aquel granero infernal. Eso era lo más seguro, ya que ahora estaba ahí, en la Tierra, en carne y hueso, respirando.

Oyó su móvil vibrar, y la chica lo agarró como si fuera un tesoro. Había sido algo que echó en falta durante su pesadilla y que ahora nunca olvidaría en casa. Lo desbloqueó y encontró un mensaje de un número muy familiar. Abrió mucho los ojos, leyendo el mensaje con sorpresa progresiva.

 _ **¿Me abres la puerta? -K**_

Se extrañó por no haber oído el sonido del timbre en caso de que hubiera llamado, pero supo al instante que necesitaba verle, tocarle, abrazarle, saber que todo estaba bien y que aquella travesía ya había acabado al fin. Corrió por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras como el rayo sin importarle el aspecto tan demacrado y cansado que tenía. Se apresuró a abrir la puerta de su casa.

Y ahí estaba él, con unos ojos repentinamente aliviados por verla que se engrandecieron cuando Asuna le abrazó fuertemente. Él, feliz, también la abrazó, notando como estaba viva, respiraba y no tendría que pasar por el mismo infierno nunca más. Al menos, no mientras él estuviera cerca. Se separaron un poco aunque a él le habría gustado tenerla siempre en sus brazos. "A-Asuna..." tartamudeó. "menos mal que estás bien."

Una lágrima tonta salió del ojo derecho de la chica."Sí..." respondió, contenta de que estuviera ahí con ella. "Menudo lío más tonto en el que me he metido, ¿eh...?"

Y Kazuto la volvió a abrazar, no pudiendo evitar sentirse afortunado al verla por fin en sus brazos. Besó su cabeza varias veces, queriendo recordar lo que era besar su piel y acordándose de lo mal que lo pasó al no estar ella en su vida durante un día. Lo había pasado fatal: no había dormido, consumido por la culpa y la preocupación, desviviéndose por buscarla en el instituto por si acaso.

Se limpió una pequeña lágrima que a él también le salió por la preocupación que se desvanecía poco a poco. Ya le explicaría todo lo que había pasado, ya hablaría con ella y compensaría su ausencia a su manera. Pero antes...

"Y, dime..." se separó unos centímetros de ella con una vibrante chispa en los ojos. "No tendrás sitio para mí en tu habitación esta noche, ¿no?"

* * *

 _ **FIN.**_

* * *

Perdonad si he cometido algún fallo en el argumento general de SAO, pero esto fue producto de la inspiración repentina de un sábado. La verdad, no estoy plenamente satisfecha con el resultado, pero supongo que a alguien le gustará (al menos, eso espero.)

Creo que el segundo título de este fanfic sería _Inception_ _SAO_. *gran chiste*


End file.
